


The Ice Prince: Letting Himself Go

by captaindestielbarnes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Draco Malfoy-centric, Evil Ron Weasley, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Harry is Anna, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013), Ron is the Duke of Wesleton, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, except Draco cuz he's Elsa, is that weird?, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestielbarnes/pseuds/captaindestielbarnes
Summary: This is basically Frozen with Harry Potter characters. It won't be word for word and there will be a break off from Frozen canon. Draco is Elsa and Harry is mixture of Anna and Kristoff but they aren't siblings or anything gross like that. This first chapter is a rough word vomit of my idea I wanted to put it on here for some feedback then I'll actually write the fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Ice Prince: Letting Himself Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had this idea when I watched this youtube video after Frozen 2 came out.  
> https://youtu.be/9HIKT3Vvjwg 
> 
> Show Yourself is a musical masterpiece but it also is a very important part of the movie itself and is fundamental to Elsa's dynamic character. It is honestly the resolution to her character as well. Throughout both movies she shows so much discomfort with herself and her life and Show Yourself is her realizing who she is and finally letting herself go and the song and this scene gives me chills still months later after 100s of times listening and watching it. 
> 
> With this being said, I would love to break Elsa's character down myself and experience her and write her myself. I will do this by projecting her through Draco. I've been a Drarry stan since early high school and I couldn't think of a better pairing to get this idea out of my head. Please, don't let the fact that Harry has Anna qualities turn you off from this story. It will not be incestuous in any way and if you break Frozen down (as I will be doing) a lot of Anna's actions toward Elsa could be taken romantically if they weren't siblings. In fact if they weren't siblings their characters would 100 percent be used as romantic partners. One of the best things about Frozen though is how Elsa finds herself without a man (or women) with a couple loving pushing from her sister. However, you've already seen that story and I am here to give you a different one. Draco doesn't have a sibling to write that story for and Elsa doesn't have a romantic partner for me to put Harry in so I had to take some creative liberties. I could break down Frozen for you as the English major in me very much wants to, and I will be in this story I hope you can see them. I will be using some of Draco's own traits so some of the decisions he makes won't be like Elsa's and some of the decisions Elsa makes won't fit his character. 
> 
> So please enjoy and let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue :D

_ I’m such a fool; I can’t be free! _

__

(You don’t have to be afraid!)

__

_ No escape from the storm inside of me! _

(We can work this out together)

__

_ I can't control the curse! _

(We'll reverse the storm you've made)

_ Ohhhh, Harry, please, you'll only make it worse! _

(Don't panic)

_ There’s so much fear! _

(We'll make the sun shine bright)

_ You're not safe here! _

(We can face this thing together)

_ Oh! _

(We can change this winter weather)

_ AHHHHH... _

(And everything will be alright…)

_ I CAN'T! _

* * *

__ It was the morning of his coronation day. It wasn’t a happy affair. His parents had died and now he was to become king. He was truly alone in the world now. Not that they were ever much company. He’d grown so scared of his powers, and his parents of him, he had locked himself up in his room out of fear of hurting anyone else. 

He could no longer afford to do that. He had a kingdom to run. As long as they didn’t know about his powers, they’d be safe.

_ Conceal, don’t feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. _

It is only today. He tells himself. Only today the gates will be open. He just has to make it through today and they will be safe. 

“Tell the guards to open up the gates!” He calls.

He walks forward. The doors open. “Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know,” He reminds himself. 

The coronation goes quickly. Many Arendellians come to see him. Many outsiders too. He looks through the crowd looking. For what he doesn’t know. It is not as if he has any friends. 

He looks to the back of the ballroom. He sees some staff getting the buffet set up. He thinks he sees a flash of inky black of hair but it couldn’t be.

‘No, you almost killed the last friend you had,’ he thinks to himself, ‘he doesn’t even remember you’.

“I now present to you King Draconis of Arendelle!” The crowd erupts. The only thing Draco feels is sorrow. And fear. So much fear.

He wonders what happened to that friend. He wonders what his name was. He’d suppressed all memories out of fear and hurt. He wonders if the friend is happy and safe. All of the things Draco is not. 

After the coronation, the crowd moves to the ballroom for celebration. It is still a somber affair. They celebrate their new king while the bodies of his parents haven’t even been found. Or their ship.

He wonders why they left. Why they had to leave him behind. He wonders many things. He wonders if he even knows anything at all.

That’s not true. He does know one thing. He needs to stay calm. Keep his powers in check in case they hurt someone again. 

He stands at the throne of the ballroom. The guests mill around him talking, drinking, laughing. Doing all the things he could never do. That he doesn’t deserve to do. 

He sees a flash of wild black hair again. The hair is connected to a face with eyes so green he could get lost in them. He stares. He knows this man.

“Your majesty,” his captain of the guard—Blaise— interrupts his thoughts, “The Duke of Weasletown is here”.

The Duke of Weasletown was a rather tall fellow. His orange hair clashed with his red sash. A girl much shorter than him with the same flaming hair and an unfortunate red dress stood next to him.

“It’s Weselton, your majesty,” the duke says, “Either way, you can call me Ron. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting I offer you my sister for your first dance as King.”

He looked at the girl. Her freckles stood out against her pale skin. Her red dress clashed with her hair. The thought of dancing with her repulsed her. She was pretty enough but he couldn’t bear to dance with someone so. . . soft. He’d rather dance with the man with green eyes.

He disgusted himself. Not only was he a monster with freaky ice powers, but he also had to be a poof on top of it. He was a freak and a disgust to humanity.

He hesitated. Wondering how to decline without insulting the Duke and his sister. He knows his parents had been looking into an arranged marriage between several neighboring kingdoms. He wasn’t sure if Weselton was one of them.

“I regret that I will have to decline. I don’t dance much.”

The Duke’s face twisted. Well, shit, there goes trying not to offend him.

“You won’t dance, even for your future queen?”

Draco was shocked. The audacity of this man. His parents had just died. He’d barely had a chance to grieve let alone look into the politics of what his parents had worked on before their departure. 

“I’m sorry but as my parents have just died, I haven’t looked into any arrangements they may have made, but I’m sure they would have told me if I were betrothed. We can meet to discuss this at another time but please do not see this as an agreement of any sort.”

He doesn’t know what his parents were thinking if they had arranged for this. He could barely keep a hold of his powers when he was by himself let alone trying to put a wife into the mix of it.

Sadly, his words didn’t seem to quell Ron’s displeasure. 

“How dare you go back on your word! There are documents your parents signed. You are betrothed to my sister and you will dance with her at once!”

The surrounding audience was watching him and the spectacle Ron was making. The stares and Ron’s tone put him on edge. He could feel his powers start to seep out of him. The room suddenly got colder. 

“Please, stay calm,” he tried to say, “we can talk about this at another time but not during our festivities.” He tries to walk away. The Duke wasn’t having it. He grabbed for Draco’s arm. He grabbed his hand instead. He ripped his glove off. 

“No! Unless you’re some kind of poof, I don’t see why you can’t just dance with my sister! I saw the way you were staring at that kitchen hand!” 

“Give me my glove this instant!” Draco cried. This wasn’t good. His powers were already acting up from the rising emotions and that was when they were suppressed. He doesn’t know what he could do at full strength. He tucked his arm under his armpit, shielding himself. 

The duke threw the glove to the floor and advanced on Draco, a snarl on his lips.

Draco continued to walk away. “That is enough, Mr. Weasleton. We will discuss this at another time”. He turned to Blaise. “The party is over. Close the gates.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

He almost reached the door when he heard Ron say, “It’s okay, Ginny. He’s just a bloody faggot.”

Draco turns. “That is enough!” He cries. As he turns, ice shoots from his gloveless hand. They surround him, shooting spikes out towards Ron and the rest of the guests.

Ron stumbles back and stares with fear in his eyes. “Sorcery,” he yells, “I knew there was something dubious going on around here!”

Draco turned and ran. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control it. He runs down the hallway toward the doors. Out the door and into the courtyard. The courtyard that was full of guests.

Shit. 

They turn to him. “Your majesty!” They cry. They start to clap. 

He runs through them. A woman with a baby stops him. “Your majesty, are you okay?” 

He gasps, hyperventilating. No, no he is not. He backs up away from her. Terrified of hurting her or the baby. He bumps into a fountain behind him. He feels his powers surge through him. They burst into the fountain, freezing it solid. 

The castle doors bang open. Ron advances forward screaming, “Stop him! Stop him!”

Draco backs up farther. He holds his hands up in surrender “Please! Just stay away!” 

His hands have a mind of their own. They see Ron as a threat. Ice shoots forward at Ron, tripping him up. His head cracks against the icy concrete. 

Ron groans. “He’s a monster!”

The crowd backs up in shock and fear. He turns and sees green eyes staring back. He can’t tell if he’s delusional but he sees fear in them too. Ron is right. He is a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Ron evil but honestly is there any other character I could have made him? The Weasletown joke literally made itself. Other chapters won't be as word for word of the first movie I swear, but I needed a foundation to build my story up from.


End file.
